Learning The Meaning Of Forever
by cute-girl10
Summary: A halfcrazed mother, a lovesick friend, a perfectly evil stepsister, the kiss that was not meant to happen could things for Sakura get any worse? Full Summary Inside! ABORTED
1. Default Chapter

Just to let you guys know. I'm reposting this story again! It needed serious editing!  
  
Cute_girl10  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS!!! I REPEAT. I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! But I wish I did!  
  
Summary: Sakura is holding on as tight as she can, but her normal life seems to be slipping out of her hands. Her mother's getting married again! And if one fool in love is not enough, Sakura's best friend has fallen for a complete jerk. And of course, Sakura's trying her best to hide her feelings, about Syaoran, from him and the rest of the world. To make matters worse, Sakura also has to deal with Angela, her soon-to- be stepsister, who has come to stay for a month before the wedding. Tall, gorgeous, smart and devious, Angela seems intent on infiltrating Sakura's Life. A half-crazed mother, a lovesick friend, a perfectly evil stepsister, the kiss that was not meant to happen ----- could things for Sakura get any worse?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
  
Title: Learning The Meaning Of Forever  
  
Chapter 1: The Kiss That Was Not Meant To Happen  
  
"What if Cinderella hadn't been home that day?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He was busy perfecting his lay-up shot in our basketball hoop in our campus grounds. We were behind my dorm room, shooting hoops. It was kind of like my back yard.  
  
"Or what if Sleeping Beauty had just rolled over and snoozed for another ten years? Would her prince have waited, kept trying? Didn't she have a real name? She must have had a real name. Why can't I remember ----"  
  
Syaoran tossed the ball, hard, in my direction. I held my arms out and deflected it so it landed in the rosebush. Syaoran retrieved it quickly.  
  
"What's with the fairy tales?" He threw the ball over his shoulder without looking at the hoop. As if. Missed by a mile. "Let's play. I'll give you a two point lead."  
  
"Ooh, reverse psychology, that's going to work ---- my step-mom's been trying that on me, over the phone, for years."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"It's too hot. What was her name? It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Short trip. You live next door to crazy.'  
  
"I live next door to you." He grinned his charming grin, white teeth gleaming, messy chocolate coloured hair hanging over his face like a droopy curtain. He pushed it back, revealing his gorgeous intense amber eyes. "Snow White," he said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That was her name." I laughed. "Sleeping Beauty's name was Snow White?" Syaoran could always make me laugh. We'd been friends forever. "Hmmm. Actually, Snow White had it pretty good ---- living in that vine- covered cottage in the woods with her seven little friends. They probably went fishing all the time ---- swam in the lily pond, partied from dawn till dusk. Why did she trade it in for a boring old life in the castle? What do you want to bet she never even saw the old gang again after she hooked up with her prince? Can you imagine Dopey or Sneezy being invited to a royal ball? Uh-uh. No way."  
  
Syaoran stretched out his long legs on the deck chair. "What is with the fairy tales?" he asked again, gazing up the sky, hands hooked behind his head.  
  
"I was just thinking about lies in general. And that whole business of forever ---- loving forever, you know? It's a big, fat fairy tale."  
  
"I'll love you forever." He grinned at me again. I scowled so that I could actually feel the frown lines digging into the eyebrows. Even though I was blushing inside.  
  
"Why do you say stuff like that?" Syaoran had a thing for me ever since I could remember. I'm not as dense as people think. I know when a person likes another. But I would never admit that, to anyone. I liked Syaoran deeply inside, even if I never showed my affection towards him like that. Ever since we could walk, I knew he was special. He is just so... Oh I don't know.. Crazy! I like- no - Love everything about him. But I would never admit it. I've heard that there is no such thing as love lasting till the end of time; Forever! I am not planning on experiencing a heartbreak. Yep, that's right! I, Sakura Kinomoto, am in love but I will never act upon it, even if the person I love loves me back. That was not the only reason why I couldn't tell I loved him. My friend, Meilin, also had feelings for him. I would never, not in a million years, betray a friend. Meilin's Syaoran's cousin and ex-fiancé. Syaoran had broken off his engagement to her long time ago, for some reason I do not know. He would never say. But that didn't mean Meilin stopped loving him. She always used to talk about him with me. I haven't seen her since Syaoran and I came to college. She loved him dearly. I don't want to ruin our friendship for any thing, not even for Syaoran. He being my best friend is enough for me. Well not really, but it's either that or I lose my other friend's trust.  
  
"To see you blush." He reached for the camera in the bag beside his chair. Some people carry a rabbit's foot; Syaoran always has his camera. You never know when a picture might show up, he liked to say. He had a million photo albums at his dorm. We both live in the same dorm building but not the same dorm room. I don't know why. We haven't seen either of our family for 4 years now, since we live on college grounds. This is our last year. We already had our exams. Our graduation would be day after tomorrow; we will finally graduate. None of us is looking forward to what might happen after we graduate. I don't want to think about that right now.  
  
"No pictures," I ordered, and he actually listened. Then I added more quietly, "and I don't blush."  
  
"I know. You're just mad that Madison has a boyfriend this summer." I grabbed my drink and drained it in one gulp until the ice cubes banged into my teeth.  
  
"It's none of my business if she wants to go out with Kevin. Even if he doesn't know her middle name."  
  
Syaoran gasped, flipping over so he landed in a heap on the deck. He kept his face down, waving his fists against the faded board. "The pig doesn't know her middle name?" He raised himself onto his elbows and slowly inched his way towards me. "Say it isn't so."  
  
"Don't come any closer, or I would be tempted to hurt you," I exclaimed, trying not to show that I like having him near as possible. I know I'm crazy, who cares anyway. No one knows my secret, not even my girl- best friend, Madison. Actually, Syaoran and I are a lot more closer than Madison and I.  
  
"I'd welcome the pain if it helps me forget that Kevin doesn't know Madison's middle name." He lifted his head and howled. "Sakura Joy Kinomoto." I jumped up at the sound of my own name. Sakura Joy. It sounded like a stuffed animal. And then there's my last name.  
  
I raced over to the water hose and aimed it at him, ready to fire. "Sakura Joy --- who's never coy," he sang off-key. "She ran away with the next-door boy."  
  
I turned the hose on and managed to drench part of his shirt before he lunged at me. Despite my self, I screamed and dropped the hose. I'm pretty tough, but I lose it when someone chases me.  
  
I ran across the back yard, and I would have made it in the back door except for two things. One, I had just mopped the floor and two; Syaoran had no boundaries when it came to winning. I made a last ditch run for the dorm door, but I could feel the spray hitting my legs. I stopped and let it happen. Syaoran howled with happiness and showed no mercy. Then, being the kind of guy he is, he turned the hose on himself. By now I was giggling helplessly ---- a girl habit I try to avoid, but there you go.  
  
I grabbed the two towels that were on the deck chair that Syaoran had kept outside. I threw one to him. He caught it with one hand and turned to walk to wards me, but unfortunately, he tripped from the mess we had caused from the hose. The hose was unbelievably tangled. He tried balancing himself but was too late. I caught hold of his hands before he fell but I was also too late. I want down with him, laughing. Syaoran was also laughing. That's when we noticed the awkward position we were in. I was under Syaoran while he was sprawled over me. I was still holding his hands, tightly, which were now either side of my head. I tried my best not to blush. I looked at his eyes and found him looking back at me, intensely. That's when all the thoughts I had about Meilin flew out of my head. A shiver ran up me spine as I noticed how close our faces were, and how I could feel his breath on my face. We were just an inch apart. My eyes trailed down to his lips. God help me, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to fell his lips against mine. When I looked back up to his eyes, I found that he was also looking at my lips. That's when it happened. He kissed me. Syaoran kissed me. He had brought his oh-so-perfect lips and placed them on mine. At first I was shocked but relaxed. I kissed him back. I, Kinomoto Sakura, was kissing the oh-so-hot Syaoran Li. Wow! The kiss started out sweet enough but soon turned into a passionate embrace. Syaoran intertwined our fingers and held tight. I was in heaven; nothing could get better then this. Oh but it did, when his tongue came to my lips, silently asking for entrance, and of course I granted. I opened my mouth and granted him access. His tongue slowly caressed mine, as mine did his. We were like this for God knows how long. But eventually we had to part for air. My eyes were still closed as I tried to regain back my breath. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find him looking at me. I looked at his eyes trying to find if the kiss had affected him as much as did I. I almost gasped at what I saw, so much passion and love. I felt my eyes burn, but swallowed my tears. I will not cry in front of Syaoran. Never will I ever cry in front of him. I don't want him to find me weak and plus he didn't like it when i cried. I noticed he was also searching my eyes. Then he smiled warmly, finding what he wanted to find. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh what the hell!" with that he kissed me again. I smiled in the kiss. It was like I was on cloud nine. Thank God I was on the ground or I would have fallen. That's when reality came and hit me in the face full force.  
  
I broke away from his embrace. "No! No! No! No! No!" I yelled over and over again. I got up quickly and took a few steps back from him. Tears were burning in my eyes, threatening to fall any minute now. There goes my promise not to cry in front of him. They trailed down my cheeks. Meilin! Oh how could I forget? Oh I'm so sorry Meilin. I didn't mean to, it just happened. But it won't happen again. I looked at Syaoran who had a confused look mixed with hurt. I'm so sorry Syaoran I didn't mean to. I'm so Sorry!  
  
"Sakura__" whatever he wanted to say I cut him off.  
  
"No Syaoran, this wasn't supposed to happen. You're my best friend, but you don't belong to me." By now I was sobbing uncontrollably. But I continued anyway, "you don't belong to me, don't you understand. You are not mine. You can't convince me to betray her. I will not betray my friend. You are hers and not mine. Do you understand me? I don't want to ruin my friendship with you or her. Please try to understand. You don't belong to me." I said the last part in a whisper. With that I collapsed on the floor but something caught me. Something warm. I hugged it to me tightly, knowing it was Syaoran, sobbing all the stress out.  
  
3rd Person P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura to him, just as tightly as she did him. He couldn't take her crying like this.  
  
"Please don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you cry." He whispered. He was still trying to digest what she had said. Who was she talking about when she said that she can't betray her? Which friend of hers likes him? Who is she? Why does she not want to accept what just happened? Is she afraid, afraid of commitment? Forever, he thought, she doesn't believe in forever. When it finally sunk into his mind he hugged even more tightly. Soon Sakura's sobs lessened, but still she didn't let go of Syaoran. She wanted to stay in his safe arms forever but as she said before, 'there is no such thing as forever.' She reluctantly moved out of his arms. She wiped her tears as best as she could, but did not meet his eyes. Syaoran watched her as she wiped her tears avoiding eye contact. Avoiding his eyes, which she never, ever did, even if she was angry with him!  
  
"Sakura, look at me." She didn't. He saw a fresh new tear fall from her eyes and down her cheek. He lifted her chin using his fingers. "Please look at me." He pleaded. She brought her eyes to his face, finally to his eyes. Misty emerald met pleading amber. Syaoran wiped away the tear using his thumb. "Don't cry. If you need time then I'll give you time. I don't want to rush into things that you are not comfortable with. I can wait. It's okay if you're not ready yet. I won't push you into something you don't want to do. Please, just don't cry." He whispered, brokenly, caressing her cheek. She looked at his eyes, shocked to the core that he wanted something to happen between them. What had she said? She recalled what she had said to him- Oh My God, she thought, I told him that Meilin likes him. Well, not exactly but kinda. What will I do now? Oh wait. he just said that he would wait for me. So why am I not jumping for joy?  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sorry. So sorry!" with that she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her again. Syaoran didn't hesitate to put her arms around her. "Don't apologize, Sakura. There's nothing to apologize for." He said calmly. "We can forget this ever happened if you- if you want to!" he couldn't believe he had just said that. Of course he could never forget that incredible kiss, especially since she had responded to it fully. But it had to be done. He would give her time. He remembered he had kissed her before, but she had pushed him off then too. That was years ago, when she had turn 13. But this was different she had just responded towards that kiss. But did she just kiss him because she felt obliged to, since she didn't respond to his other kiss? Did she mean it?  
  
"Thank you Syaoran, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Which will be never, since Meilin loves you, she thought sorrowfully. She shifted in his arms and pulled away slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, her question. Sakura frowned a little.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?" Syaoran just laughed. Yep, she was getting her spunk back.  
  
"Just answer the question, Ying-Fa." Sakura smiled at the fact that he called her by her Chinese name. He was the only one who was allowed called her that. She loved the sound of it when it came out of his mouth. Just then she remembered what had just had happened, her mood went down again. She took a while before answering. No I'm not okay! I'll never be okay ever again, she thought to her self. But she smiled for his sake.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay." Syaoran smiled too, even though he could tell that her smile was fake.  
  
"Good. Then I'm okay too." Sakura laughed this time.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
After that little -- uh -- scene, I spread my towel out on the grass. I was still wet, I can't believe I forgot. Syaoran followed my example, since as we always did the same thing every time we had a water fight. And trust me when I say we had have ALOT! We lay on our backs to dry off. I was still thinking about what had happened. We had just kissed each other and now we're acting as if nothing happened. But I couldn't help but think if he meant what he said about forgetting the sensational kiss we had just shared. I know I could never forget it. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on drying off. Everything will work out how it's supposed to at the end.  
  
I could feel the heat of the midday sun spreading itself across me like a blanket.  
  
"See that cloud, that wisp of a cloud that looks like a roof with the outlines of a house beneath it, Ying-Fa? That's a vine-covered cottage. We could live there___"  
  
"Uh-huh, Dopey. Until a big storm moves in, right? Then what happens. She knew he was trying to cheer up. So she played along. Little did she know, he was not playing. He was actually serious.  
  
He closed his eyes and raised his chin toward the sun. "You're the least romantic girl I've ever met. It's quite unnatural." I could easily tell he was joking by the tone he used.  
  
I laughed as I scrambled to my feet and went to retrieve the basketball. "One on one, Dreamer Boy. And I'll spot you two points."  
  
Yep, everything will be back to normal before we know it.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
a/n: Hey all! This was my 1st ever fanfic, so please excuse me if it wasn't so great, but I can tell you this, that it will get interesting form this point. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and would also like if you reviewed!!! Please! R&R See you next chappy!  
  
~*Cute_girl10*~ 


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey peeps,

So sorry for **SUCH **a long wait! See, I had to get through High school and now that I'm done, I have to get through University… SO what I'm trying to say is that **I WON'T BE UPDATING IN THE NEAR FUTURE.** SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I just don't have the time anymore. Hope y'all understand.

So again, sorry for the delay and extremely sorry for not being able to update again.

Peace,

cutegirl10


End file.
